Vehicles having an electrified propulsion source such as hybrid-electric vehicles can include at least one electric machine that may be configured as an electric motor or as an electric generator. A traction battery provides power to the electric machine for propulsion and may also supply certain accessory loads. The traction battery has a state of charge (SOC) that indicates how much electric charge is held in the battery. To increase the SOC, multiple methods may be used including charging the traction battery using the momentum of the vehicle to turn a generator, operating a combustion engine to turn the electric machine configured as a generator, and electrically coupling the traction battery to an external charging source, also referred to as “plugging in” the vehicle. Based on the chemistry of the traction battery, along with other operating conditions, recharging behaviors may differ across various SOC values.